


Just Ask Him Already!

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, broganes, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been together for nearly five years, both have discussed the thought of marriage. However, the day Shiro goes to propose he gets cold feet, reaching out to Keith for help. Shiro entrusts Keith to keep the ring hidden from Lance Which in turn get Keith roped into a weeks long mess between the happy couple. However, what happens when said ring goes missing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fic with the help of Shancemodelau of instagram! They have been great to work with, we met through a mutual on other social media and we have continued to share Shance headcanons and share our love of Shance. Creating this fic has been so much fun, it first started as a headcanon we were fooling around with and then blossomed into this! If you're not following them on instagram please do! They have a great Shance AU that's currently on going!

Shiro had been planning this for months, he was going to pop the question. Lance had been heavily hinting to him that he wanted to get married and _soon_. He even went as far as to what he thought was casually showing Shiro different styles of engagement rings. Shiro noticed that Lance kept going back to a particular style; it was classy yet sophisticated. A silver band with three stones in the center, a small diamond in the very center with the couple’s birthstones on either side of it. He had to admit that one was is favorite out of all the ones Lance had shown him, however, he had acted as if it blew right over his head. The pair have had multiple talks about marriage Shiro just acted as if it was one of those times. He was madly in love with the younger man, so why was he in a diner on a Friday morning with Keith freaking out about how to propose?

“So,” Keith began, leaning back, crossing one leg over the other, and resting his right arm on the backrest of the booth. “What pleasure do I owe you being woken up at six in the morning to be brought out to the old diner we used to go to back in the day?”

The two of them were given their mugs of coffee and had their orders placed. Perusal Keith took his black, while Shiro took his with one cream and two sugars. Shiro was anxiously sipping his coffee; he didn’t know as to why he was having these thoughts, why he was second guessing himself. He thought Keith would help him come to terms as to why he was in the position he was currently.

“It’s about Lance and I.” The older of the two started, he sighed.

Keith grew a look of concern on his face, he knew about Shiro’s plans, he knew Shiro already purchased a ring; had things turned sour for the couple in such a short span of time? “Everything okay with you two?”

“Oh yeah everything’s great! ‘Was a bitch getting out of bed this morning, thought I was going to be late; he clings to me like an octopus. He’s so cute in the morning when he first wakes up.” A soft smile grew on Shiro’s face, he was truly blessed being able to wake up next to such an incredible man each morning; the day they decided to get a place together was one of the best decisions that they made a couple. They grew stronger from it, built each other up. “I’m so in love with him Keith.” Anyone with eyes would be able to see the mushy gooey love that practically oozed from his voice.

“I’m quite aware of that Shiro.”

“Yeah, yeah I know you are.”

“But, what does that have to do with me why are we here so early in the morning?”

“I _really_ want to marry him Keith; so, so badly.”

The raven hair man scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee, “Isn’t that what you said about Adam?” he places his mug back on the table “How _madly_ in-love you were with him?” his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, but that was different!” Shiro felt his cheek heat up.

“How was that any different than how you’re acting now?” Keith was joking, but Shiro didn’t know that.

Keith knew that Lance and Shiro’s relationship _completely_ contrasted Shiro and Adam’s relationship. Adam was more reserved, formal, and focused; while Lance brought out the best in Shiro, let him live his life as any good partner should. Keith wasn’t saying Adam was a bad partner for Shiro, they were a great couple, it was just Lance was so much better for Shiro. At first, he didn’t want to admit it, but soon realized how well they worked together as a couple. They kept things professional but at the same time were open about their relationship, Keith couldn’t explain it; he could care less, as long as they were both happy and healthy that’s all that mattered. He supported the both of them through and through, he honestly couldn’t wait to have Lance as his brother-in-law.

He continued to joke, “You were all heart eyes then and you’re all heart eyes now.”

Shiro’s face dropped; if he wasn’t was already riddled with anxiety before he was now. Stressing over whether or not tonight was the night he proposed or if he should wait a bit longer. Was the timing right, were Lance and him _truly_ ready for this sort of commitment? Yet, Keith wasn’t wrong ten years ago Shiro was in the same boat; just with much, much, _much_, less anxiety and a thousand times more confidence than he has now. Even the amount of confidence he had his last engagement didn’t end well who’s to say it won’t happen again with this one; he didn’t want that to happen.

Their food was severed, Keith dug right in while Shiro sat quietly for a moment.

“You, good bro?” Keith asked with a mouth full of omelet.

Shiro lifted his fork up to eat then placed it back down again. “I-I should probably wait then?”

Keith was puzzled. “To eat? No, dig in!”

“No! I mean proposing to Lance, maybe a year or more?” Shiro’s face read so many emotions; sad, confused, stress, uncertainty. He looked as if he was about to cry.

What Shiro just said surprised Keith where did that come from? “Whoa, back up, _what_ are you talking about? Aren’t you proposing to him tonight?”

“I was, now I’m not so sure! I mean I wasn’t fully sure before hence why I got you up so early. I want to make sure everything is right.” He was staring blankly at his plate.

It finally hit Keith; he was mad at himself. Cracking the jokes didn’t help, he knew Shiro’s breakup with Adam did a number on him. Shiro was worried about losing Lance. Shiro was ever so cautious about everything he did with Lance, thankfully Lance was patient with him.

Shiro continued, “I’m going to hold off on asking him tonight; I’m still going to take him out, I already told him I was, plus the reservation took forever to get. However, I’m going to hide the ring.”

“Wait, Shiro, no! You should definitely ask him tonight! What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I’m nervous is all,” a pause “I just can’t mess this up, I _don’t _want to mess this up. I love him with everything I got, I just need the moment and timing to be perfect.” He undeniably close to crying now.

Keith shifted his tone to a brotherly approach; this was usually the other way around. “Shiro, look at me,” Shiro did as he was told and looked up from his plate. “Listen, you have nothing to worry about. If he loves you, which I know for a fact her does, anything you do would be perfect to him.

Shiro began to grumble like an upset kid, pushing his food around on the plate. It took everything in Keith to not start cracking up at what he was witnessing.

“I know,” the older of the two groaned. “I feel so dumb for thinking this way. I just don’t think right now I’m in the proper mindset and I should wait a while. I’m still dead-set on proposing to him, just not tonight. I’ll ask closer to our anniversary, maybe even on it, it’ll be more romantic that way. Yeah!” a smile began to develop on Shiro’s face.

Even Keith was smiling at this point. “That’s adorable, however what is your plan for keeping the ring hidden for that much longer?”

“I didn’t think ‘adorable’ was a part of your vocabulary! And if it is, never thought I’d hear you use it in that context.”

Keith rolled his eyes and kicked Shiro from under the table, “Shut up old man.”

Shiro laughed, “Now, as for the ring, _you _could always hold it for me?”

“I suppose I could do that.”

“I’ll even pay you fifty bucks for doing so.”

“Shiro, you don’t need to pay me so your _lover boy _doesn’t find the ring. I’m doing it for free because knowing you, you’d place it somewhere obvious and he’d find it within an hour.”

“You know, I really hate that you’re right. He and I living together doesn’t help the situation. Hell, last year he found _all _his Christmas gifts days prior but he didn’t have the heart to tell me he did until he opened them all Christmas morning. But, thank you Keith, you’re a lifesaver.” Shiro had much gratitude for his brother he wouldn’t know what to do without him.

“Of course, he did; you probably just stuffed them in the back of your closet, and by the look on your face you totally did. But, you’re welcome, I just want to see my brother happy.”

Shiro beamed with joy, he had a set plan and he was confident with it. He’d do anything to woo his boyfriend. “Oh also, don’t forget about bro night tomorrow.”

Once again Keith rolled his eyes, “That was one time two years ago, my date with James ended up overlapping and I said I was sorry. Plus, it’s at my place this time, I’ll try not to forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Keith! I was _so_ sure he was going to pop the question last night! We rarely go out to dinner, it’s usually for an important event or our anniversary! And when we _do_ go out the place is not at fancy as the place we went to! He had so many perfect opportunities to ask,” Lance sighed, his face fell, “Maybe he doesn’t want to get married, maybe he’s content at where we are now, he probably already sees us as married- What do think Keith, you know him much better than I do when I comes to this sort of stuff.”

Keith was seconds away from a mental breakdown, no he was having a mental breakdown. This couple was going to be the death of him, pair of overthinking idiots they were, one-hundred percent made for each other. Lance had called Keith in a frenzy saying he needed to talk to him right away about Shiro. He made it seem like Shiro was injured or worse! But no, that wasn’t the case, Lance was freaking out because he was so sure Shiro was going to propose to him the previous night; yet he didn’t.

“I don’t know what to tell you, man.” Keith began, carefully trying to find the right words so he didn’t blow Shiro’s cover. “I know that he loves you, a lot, more than anything! You’re all he ever talks about. He’s probably waiting for the right moment is all!” Yeah, that was good! Reassuring but not too obvious. He noticed Lance’s cheeks heat up at the mention that he’s all Shiro talks about.

“I doubt that he talks about me _all_ the time!” Lance waved his hand at the thought, but at the same time brought him such joy. Once again, the Cuban sighed, “But anyways, I felt last night was the perfect moment! Plus, he had been extra lovey-dovey all week! I just thought, we’re going on five years of being together.”

“Trust me, he does.” Keith rolled his eyes and gave his classic smirk. “But, yeah five years is a long time, remind me again when your anniversary is?”

Lance gave a soft smile, “October fifth, it surprises me he talks about me so often.”

“Wow, that’s _pretty _close! But, back up for a moment. It surprises you, that he talks about you, Seriously?”

“Well, yeah, I just thought he was a bit more private about us. I mean, we're always together at events and I constantly mention him to Hunk and Veronica. I think they’ve both about had it, especially Veronica. She constantly had to hear about how I thought her co-worker was ‘so hot’ and to top it off that she’s apart of his crew so she probably hears it from both of us now. I just can’t help talking about him, between you and I, I once wrote ‘Lance Shirogane’ with a heart over the ‘I’ on a test and then almost handed it to him- _not _my best move- sorry I’m rambling.”

Keith stifled a laugh; he couldn’t wait to put that into his best man speech. “Shiro talking about you is mainly him making heart-eyes and saying ‘Lance is so cute’ or ‘Lance is so incredible’ it's sickeningly sweet, like the frosting on those pre-made grocery cakes. A small laugh had come from Lance. “However, if you handed him that test, I’m sure he would’ve died on the spot.

“Must be gross hearing about it now that he’s thirty-one. It’s nice to know he still thinks of me as cute; I’m not getting any younger. As for the test, I probably would have been asked to stay after class to receive a stern talk from him.” Lance began to imitate Shiro’s voice “_Lance, this is highly inappropriate, I am your teacher-professionalism, blah blah blah.” _

“If that’s how you view it, then so be it, I however wouldn’t have heard the end of it!” Keith too imitated Shiro’s voice. “_Keith, he put ‘Lance Shirogane’ with **a heart**, Keith, what do you think that means?”_ he then returned to his normal voice, “The man would completely over think it, so thank you for noticing that before handing it in.”

A look of panic washed over the youngers face. “Wait, what, what do you mean _‘overthink it’_? I took that test like six months before the Kerberos mission, he and Adam hadn’t broken up yet, right? They were still together at the time-” Lance gasped. “I wasn’t part of the reason that they broke up, was I?”

Oh, dear lord, maybe he should have taken Shiro up on his fifty bucks offer. “Shit, God no, Lance! Shiro overthinks the most obscure things, you know this! Hell, I remember the time I crashed at your guys' place after a long intergalactic mission, he couldn’t remember if he put enough sugar into his coffee so instead of tasting it to see if it was to his liking as a normal person would, he dumped it out and made a new one. Plus, you never handed him the test with your name written like that, he hadn’t the slightest clue you liked him, at least I think he didn’t.”

Lance seemed to have calmed down after Keith rationalized the situation. “You’re right, he didn’t know, I had been giving him heart eyes for years! I was surprised at his reaction when I confessed to him. Then again, I don’t think being with Allura helped. Subconsciously, I think I used her as a distraction; Yet, I always tried to impress Takashi.” He took a deep breath “What I wouldn’t give to be able to call him my husband, it’d mean the world to me. I’ve been trying to hint at it more aggressively but I don’t think he read too much into it. I’ve even hinted at the style of the ring I want, seriously I could have _sworn_ last night was going to be the night.”

Keith gave an awkward laugh, “Y-yeah, who knows with him, right? He’s so hard to read at times and he can be oblivious to certain situations. Maybe he’s got something big planned? He definitely hasn’t said anything to me!”

“Well alright then.” Lance gave Keith a look of concern and suspicion. “I need to head out, thank you for talking about this with me, I really appreciate it. Oh, and before I forget, Takashi told me to tell you he was going to be by a bit later tonight.”

“Right, yeah, you do that, have fun, stay safe.”

The two former teammates parted ways, what had Keith gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG! However, Shancemodelau and I had fun writing it! It gives some background on the relationships (Shance and Jeith)!

“Hey-o, Keith I finally made it!” Shiro shouted through out Keith and James’s shared home. The white-haired man had let himself in, due to having a spare key.

Keith rushed down the stairs to meet his brother, after his talk with Lance earlier that day he was anxious. “Shiro! Do you need the ring? Is it time?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he pocketed his keys and hung up his jacket. “No? I’ve decided I’m sticking to my second plan of proposing near or on our fifth anniversary. We discussed this just yesterday remember?”

“Right, sorry,” The brothers made their way over to the living room and got themselves comfortable. “Just that Lance was here earlier today- anyways! What did you need to stop by for then?”

“Yes, I’m aware Lance was here, did he say anything bad about dinner last night? He seemed happy and we had a great evening; well at least I think we did? As for what I need, it’s Bros night.” Shiro smirked Keith actually forgot. “By the way, I ordered the food on the way here, which was close to fifteen minutes ago. So, when it’s ready we can go pick it up.”

The raven-haired man carefully weighed his options, he decided tell the truth, maybe Shiro wouldn’t notice. “Oh, well, you know, just that he thought you were going to finally propose. Nothing too big. As for Bros night, you were right I completely forgot! What type of food did you order?” He spoke quickly _hoping _Shiro missed the first part.

At first it seemed as if Shiro hadn’t taken notice. “Well that’s good to hear, I got Chinese, our go to pizza place was-” He paused and began to process what Keith had just said to him. “What the hell did you just say?”

Keith was screwed, he tried to be quick on his feet. “Oh, Chinese sounds great! And for what I just said? That I forgot about Bros night?”

Shiro should have just asked Lance last night! He messed up big time, he should have gone with gut! “No Keith, before that.”

“Oh, _before _that, um, that Lance thought you were going to propose last night.” The younger man winced. “I mean, you _were_ going to do it; I don’t see an issue?”

“He was expecting it! I wined and dined him only for him to be disappointed in the end! I should have just asked him! How could I be so dense, oh I know I got paranoid and decided it was best to wait!” Shiro shoved his face into his hands and groaned.

The man was upset with himself, that was quite clear to Keith. Lance meant the world to Shiro and the last thing he wanted was to mess up something as simple as asking the man he loved to marry him. As of right now, that’s exactly how he felt.

“Hey man, Shiro, don’t look at it in a negative way, I know what this means to you. Think of it this way it gives you extra time to plan something even more extravagant!”

“I know Keith, I know. I just should have known though, this is Lance we’re talking about, the simplest of gestures make him swoon. But, for this I want to go above and beyond.”

“Dude, you and I both know you could give him a candy ring or one of those spider-rings you get on Halloween and he’d say yes.” Keith hoped this would lighten the mood a bit, thankfully it did it got Shiro to laugh.

“I actually did give him a candy ring one night, him and I were both _extremely _drunk. It was blue raspberry; I don’t even remember how I obtained it or where it came from. He was in tears; I woke up to it being stuck in my hair.”

Keith snorted. “You two disgust me, but in a good way. He did tell me he had been hinting at a specific ring, please tell me you caught on to that? I know you already have the ring, but I haven’t looked at it, considering you know it’s not mine.”

The white-haired man sighed, he ran his human hand through his hair, he was calming down from his mild panic attack. “I’m glad we gross you out, as far as the ring goes, I got him the exact one he wanted, I even had it engraved. Again, thank you for looking after it, if you could grab it, I’d be more than happy to show it to you.”

“You’re honestly the worst brother in the world. However, I shall go retrieve the ring!” Keith got up and headed into his and James’ bedroom, he had been keeping the ring in James’s nightstand because it would the last place Lance would ever find the ring. He grabbed the ring-box and went back to the Living Room. “Here you are, one engagement ring! I bet it’s either an inside joke between the two of you or something really romantic that’s going to make me gag.”

Shiro had taken the ring from Keith and began to open up the box. “It’s the latter, he wanted such a simple ring and I love that, shows how humble he is. In the middle is a diamond with our birthstones on either side of it. He kept looking at this one, then every once in a while, he’d show it to me, mainly I caught him admiring it in his own time.

“That’s so sappy, I love it. I’m really happy for you, the both of you, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Keith, I do, and thank you. I know originally you and Lance didn’t exactly see eye to eye, but I’m glad the two of you have become so close. It means more to me than you know.”

“Trust me Shiro, I know.” He let out a soft chuckle. “It’s about time the two of you got engaged.”

“I know.” Shiro closed the box, protecting the precious item inside. “our anniversary is close; however, I rather not ask him now, especially with what happened last night.”

“What with you getting nervous or did something else happen?”

“With me getting nervous and the fact he was expecting it, I don’t want him to.” The older man's eyes lit up. “However, I know what I _can _do though, I’ll do something every other day or so up until our anniversary.”

“So basically, keep the guy on his toes, thinking you’re just being extra mushy and not expecting a thing?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s ingenious.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. I guess I was just so overwhelmed with just asking him.” With that Shiro’s phone went off, he took it out of his pocket, he had received a notification that the food was ready for pick up. “Food’s ready want to come with me and grab it or just chill here until I come back?”

“I’ll come with you; little road trip wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sounds good to me; continue to hold onto this for me? Please?” Shiro handed the ring back to who honorably took it back into his possession.

“Of course! I’ll put this back and meet you at the car.”

Shiro got up from where he was sitting and grabbed his coat from the coat rack while Keith went back into the bedroom to make sure the ring was secured within James’s nightstand. He grabbed his sweatshirt from the back of his door, proceeded to grab his keys from their hook, head out the door and quickly lock up. Shiro had already started the car and buckled up so they were ready to go when Keith was situated in his seat.

“Ready?” Shiro asks, making sure Keith has everything he needs.

“As I’ll ever be.”

The brothers back out of the youngers driveway and head towards the Chinese restaurant a couple miles down the road.

“Okay,” Shiro began. “I’m prepared to ask Lance to marry me, so enough about him and I. How are you and James doing? Two years the two of you have been together?”

It was _extremely_ rare that Keith ever talked about James, not that he didn’t want people to know about James, there really was never a moment where someone asked about him. His mother would ask how they were doing along with Lance and Shiro other than that he never felt the need to talk about him and James didn’t mind that. He was the same way, both very private about their relationship, every once in a while, they would post something about their relationship on social media. Other than that, they kept to themselves and they were happy that way.

Keith nodded and hummed in agreement. “This December will make it three years, it’s kind of insane, I never really pictured myself in a relationship, let alone one that was this long.”

“He’s good for you, despite what happened between the two of you when you were cadets at the Garrison, you’ve both grown and come a long way.” He let out a small laugh. “I still remember the day Lance came home, busting our front door down, after he found you two getting lunch together. I then asked him ‘what makes you think they were on a date?’ he replies with, ‘they were holding hands babe!’ I was surprised he didn’t go and disrupt the two of you.”

“I was surprised to, hell, I still am!” Keith, too let out a laugh, remembering how Shiro reenacted it for him. “When James confessed to me, I was a bit taken back, I thought he hated me. In all honesty it was just an ‘_I like you but I don’t know how to tell you because there’s no way I could be gay’ _situation. I admit I was a bit hesitant at first, thinking it would end up being some cruel joke, despite us being adults now. But I warmed up to him really fast.”

“You had mentioned he had a lot of internalized homophobia, it’s good to hear that he was able to come forward and accept who he is. As for you opening up quickly, you really did and I know how hard that is for you. From what you told me so far about your relationship with him, I’m glad you can be yourself around him and that he respects your boundaries. I think the last time we talked about the two of you he was meeting Krolia officially as your boyfriend, how’d that go over?”

Talking about James and him was always different for Keith, normally they were short and quick conversations, with Shiro that wasn’t the case. Not that Keith minded, he just tended to get flustered while he talked to his brother about his boyfriend. James was a great guy and Shiro was able to crack through Keith’s barrier and see into Keith’s soft side on how he _really_ saw James. It took some finessing but there were times Shiro got him to a state where he would talk about James like Shiro would talk about Lance, it was nice. Then there were his talks with Lance, he enjoyed those too. Most of the time those conversations were about how to woo James, small romantic gestures; maybe even some sex tips here and there, because there was no way he was asking Shiro about that. Keith appreciated all of it, he also appreciated that Lance took it seriously, at first there was minor teasing but it progressed into what it is now. Those were the moments Keith was proud to be Lance’s future brother-in-law, they got closer because of Keith coming to Lance for advice. Those moments reminded him of their days as paladins; as teammates and now soon to be family.

“Yeah,” Keith began, a small smile grew on his lips at the fact he had let James break down his walls. “The dinner went well; both were a bit awkward towards each other. Mom, because she knew of James and I’s past and James, because well she’s an intimidating woman and the fact that she could probably launch him out of our galaxy if I didn’t do so already.” This made Shiro laugh. “But it was an adorable awkward. James actually asked me before we got to my mom’s base if she had a last name, if she did was it the same as mine and if it was should he call her ‘Mrs. Kogane’ or just ‘Krolia’.” Keith’s smile grew.

“Yeah, that last part does sound like James, trying to keep everything formal. He still struggles to call me ‘Shiro’ anytime we’re out of a work environment.”

“I know, it’s kind of funny, in conversation he’ll refer to you as ‘Admiral Shirogane’ at times then correct himself. When we first started dating, he would subconsciously still refer to me as ‘Kogane’, at least he’s considerate though.”

“Well, that’s understandable, it took awhile for Lance to stop calling me ‘Shiro’, which I’ll admit was odd adjustment for the both of us. He’s was used to calling me one thing and I was used to him calling me that one thing. Hearing him call me ‘Takashi’ after about a year of dating made us both flustered.”

“I can see why, when he and I would talk during that time he wasn’t sure if he should refer to you as ‘Shiro’ or ‘Takashi’. I told him to use what he was more familiar with; I’ll know who he’s talking about. James’ situation was a bit similar, he officially started calling me ‘Keith’ without calling me ‘Kogane’ about five months into our relationship.”

“Well that’s good at least.” Shiro paused. “Did he start calling you anything else during that time?” Oh, now Shiro was teasing him, this is usually really where the softer side of Keith would make its appearance and Oh, was that a blush Shiro saw dusted upon Keith’s cheeks?

“O-oh well, y-you know. J-just the usual stuff, I guess.”

Shiro continued to tease Keith, “‘_Just the usual stuff_’? I don’t know the color in your cheeks is saying something different.”

“S-shut up, that’s none of your business!” He knew Shiro was messing with him and wasn’t _actually_ implying anything, but Keith still got a bit defensive. “What do _you and Lance_ call each other? Hm?” Despite his talks on romance and sex advice with Lance, not once did Lance disclose what they refer to each other privately.

The older man snorted, “Well, that answers that question.” He then proceeded to reply calmly as if it were no big deal. “As for Lance and I ‘babe’, ‘hun’, and ‘sweetheart’ are what we typically use with the added ‘Kashi’ and ‘Kitten’ respectively while we’re in our home.” He then went back to a teasing tone. “So, no personalized pet-names for each other?”

Keith gave Shiro a look, Shiro bit his tongue. “I hate you.”

“Awe, I love you too!”

“Shut up! And for information we do have a personalized pet-names, _multiple_ in fact!”

“Do you now?”

Keith’s blush had deepened, realizing what he himself just implied. “Nothing dirty though! Just- really soft- and sweet names.” His dopey love-struck smile had returned, thinking how home-y and safe the nicknames James gave him made him feel. Despite being nearly twenty-six years old, James made him feel ten years younger.

“_The _big and tough Keith Kogane calls his boyfriend gushy nicknames wow!” This earned Shiro a punch on the leg from Keith.

“Stop it.” Keith whined. “James is my first anything, he means a lot to me.”

“Like how Lance means to me?”

“Exactly like that; once we got passed our differences and a lot of James’s hatred towards me came from not wanting to admit he had feelings for me and that he didn’t want to admit he was bisexual , which we both agreed was very unhealthy; we discovered that we really worked for each other.”

This made Shiro smile, Keith had come along way from when they first met, he couldn’t be happier for him. “_So_, is it possible that I’ll be hearing wedding bells in your future?”

The blush Keith was sporting had definitely had became darker, he could feel how warm his cheeks and ears were at this point. “Possibly? I don’t know right now, we did move in with each other after a year of dating and things at home have been good, both of us actively busy, we try to make time for each other when we can.”

“That’s completely reasonable. If you would like, we could plan on going on a double date for the four of us, maybe a game night or dinner at Lance and I’s place?” Now there’s a good suggestion.

“Yeah, that sounds like it would be fun, James has been saying recently that he really does enjoy our time together with other people that is outside of work.”

“That’s good to know! It’s just that, I rarely get to see you two interact as a couple, not that it’s a bad thing!” The elder added. “I just mainly see you two at formal Garrison functions, even around the holidays you two keep the PDA to a minimum; meanwhile Lance is always by my side, on my arm or on my lap.”

Shiro wasn’t wrong, that’s how he and Lance were as a couple, just because that’s how they worked as a couple in public didn’t mean that’s how James and Keith needed to be. Shiro was just suggesting it as a way for them to relax more in a familiar environment with people they were comfortable with. He and Lance however were more open with their relationship.

It’s how they worked as a couple, they were each other’s shoulder to cry on during a time of need, the pair helped heal each other both mentally and physically. Their relationship thrived off of being in others arms. Lance helped Shiro realize it was alright to let loose every once in a while, while Shiro helped Lance come to terms that he was capable of leadership roles. Before the two got together they had a night where they went clubbing. Lance reassured Shiro he would be the responsible one and be designated driver, considering he wasn’t of legal age to drink, he wanted to see Shiro enjoy himself. Not that the former Blue Paladin encouraged drinking for the soul purpose of getting drunk, however, in this case he knew the former Black Paladin needed a few drinks to unwind. That night, in a weird way strengthened their trust for one another and they learned about themselves and each other. The pair says that was the night where they fell in love with one another; Shiro was able to allow himself to be put into Lance’s care and Lance got to see a whole other side of Shiro. That’s where the need of intimacy came from; in his drunken rambles Shiro admitted he really enjoy hugs and cuddles but he couldn’t remember the last time he had any. The following morning Lance informed Shiro what he had told him the night before and that he would be more than happy to supply Shiro with endless cuddles. From there, hugs would last longer than normal, glances at each other became longer and soon after came the confessions and the kisses.

“It’ll be good family bonding for us, considering I have a gut feeling the four of will all be in-laws in the upcoming future.”

Keith nodded in agreement, “It’ll also be good for James to form a better habit of calling you ‘Shiro’ outside the Garrison.”

The brothers shared a quick laugh before Shiro pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

“We’ll talk more about this dinner, game night thing once we’re back at your place. I’ll be back, meanwhile shoot James a text to see if he’s free within the next couple of weeks.”

“Sure, I’ll update you when you come back if I get a response, he is finishing up a mission with Ryan and Kosmo.”

“Right, right of course, sounds good.” With that Shiro unbuckled his seatbelt, ruffled Keith’s hair and exited the car. Keith just shook his head before pulling his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it and found James’ contact info, and began his text to his boyfriend.

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Hey Jamie, Shiro and I were just talking and he was wondering would you be interested in going on a double date with him and Lance? **– 18:30**_

Within seconds three tiny dots appeared on Keith’s screen, it filled Keith’s heart with glee, the mission must have gone well if James was replying so soon.

** _ From Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Hey yourself, cowboy, I was just about to send you a message! Double date sounds wonderful what, when and where? Miss you <3 **– 18:30**_
  * _Kosmo misses you too <3 **– 18:30**_

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Guessing the mission was a success? Possibly at Shiro and Lance’s, sometime in the next couple weeks, and maybe dinner or a game night? We haven’t decided yet plans are still in the works. **-18:30**_

** _ From Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _My schedule is clear for next Friday or Saturday, whichever evening works best for them is fine by me! **– 18:30**_
  * _Ya, know it’ll be nice considering you and I haven’t had a date night in a while **– 18:31**_

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Good to know, I’ll update Shiro - **18:31**_
  * _And I know Darlin’ I’m sorry I haven’t taken you on a date in a while, life has been so crazy, but we’ll go on one soon, just the two of us - **18:31**_

** _ From Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Don’t worry about It, cowboy, I understand! How about this, tomorrow morning after my debriefing, we go out to breakfast and then spend the rest of the day in bed, sound good? - **18:31**_
  * _Update me when you have more details? Have a good rest of your night with Shiro, tell him I said hello, I love you and I’ll see you in the morning <3 - **18:32**_

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Thank you Darlin’, breakfast and a day in bed sounds great. - **18:32**_
  * _I’ll update you when I know more, see you tomorrow <3 - **18:32**_

Right after Keith sent that last text, Shiro returned with the food, securely placing it in the back seat. He returned to the driver’s seat and buckled up. “Any word from James yet?” He backed out of the parking lot and headed back to Keith’s.

“I did, he said Friday or Saturday of next week he’s available, whichever day works for the two of you work for us.” Keith reported back.

Shiro thought for a moment. “I think Saturday works best for us, I know Lance has an event to go to Friday, so we’ll aim for Saturday.”

“I’ll give James the update.” Once again, the raven-haired man was back on his phone.

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Update; Shiro said we’re looking towards Saturday - **18:32**_

** _ From Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Saturday it is, already on my schedule <3 - **18:32**_

“That’s so cute you have him as ‘_Jamie Darlin’_’ with a heart and he send you hearts at the end of his texts!” Shiro cooed.

“Shiro! Stop reading my texts and focus on the road! You’re awful!” After quickly scolding Shiro, Keith went back to texting James.

** _ To Jamie Darlin’ <3 _ **

  * _Great, Love you <3 - **18:33**_

With that text Shiro was back to his cooing. “Awe, you wuv him!” Which earned him his second punch of the night. “Hope you know this is minor payback from when Lance and I started dating, where you stole my phone at our yearly gathering and read _aloud_ to. the. group. his and I’s texts to one another. We hadn’t even told anyone we were an item yet, then you ended it with ‘oh and those are explicit messages.’”

“Okay fine, but if you’re thinking you’re going to see anything like that from us, you’re mistaken. I won’t let you see a thing!” Keith said matter-of-factly.

They were at a stop light, so Shiro made it obvious he was trying to glance at Keith’s phone one last time. “Oh really? So, James didn’t just send you a picture of him in his boxers?” He was pulling Keith’s leg, after this he’d stop and give Keith a break, he endured enough teasing for one night.

However, Keith’s reaction was one he wasn’t expecting. Keith’s eyes blew wide as he tried to unlock his phone, which has just put itself to sleep. “Wait, how’d you see that?!”

Now both of them had began blushing as the light turned green.

“Well I just learned something new, that I didn’t need to know.” There was a silence between the brothers for a moment. “I was kidding about that but I guess James has actually sent you those sorts of photos.”

“Wait, so you didn’t a_ctually_ see anything?” At this point Keith was as red as the red lion. “You, asshole, why you would joke about something like that!”

“I-I honestly wasn’t expecting you to react that way. You can have my dumplings for pushing it that far and for the embarrassment I just caused you. I promise I won’t say a word to Lance, not that I would. I’m sorry.” Shiro looked like a kicked puppy, that was the last thing he wanted was to _really_ invade Keith’s privacy, even if it was unintentional, he knew he pushed it too far.

Keith was quiet, “Dumplings accepted, but that doesn’t take you off my shit list. As for you telling Lance, I know you wouldn’t you know when you’ve gone too far.”

“I can live with that, and I definitely deserve that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments would love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
